Galleta de la fortuna
by LaBandida
Summary: Ya no es un one shot, para más información consultar el interior ewe.
1. Chapter 1

-Triunfo por aquí, triunfo por allá, un triunfo te saludará— Rin miro el papel con letras negras y orillas doradas sin mucho afán esperando averiguar cómo mierda debía interpretar eso.

-La mía dice "Deberías confesar a tu mejor amigo eso que ha rondado por tu cabeza desde aquel día de playa"-

-Definitivamente odio estás porquerías nunca tienen sentido-

-Ni me lo digas, ni siquiera he ido a la playa en meses. ¿Qué se supone debo confesarte entonces?-

-Ya vámonos Sousuke, la comida china como desayuno no fue buena idea-

El pelinegro aceptó sin chistar la propuesta de su amigo, con una señal la camarera que los miraba babeando desde que entraron corrió en seguida a hacerles la cuenta de lo que habían consumido. Después de que Sousuke pagará ambos salieron de aquel local pequeño y escondido entre los edificios inmensos de Tokio. Si bien el lugar tenía sus ventajas como los precios más bajos del mercado, un sabor casero exquisito e insuperable, también tenía una desventaja sus malditas galletas de la fortuna y sus mensajes indescifrables.

Una desventaja solo a los ojos de Rin (aunque el sabor de las galletas era muy bueno) ya que justo en ese momento se encontraba en esa etapa de la vida llena de encrucijadas, donde todo te sale tan bien que no sabes que sigue, mucho menos sabes a donde ir. Digamos que en ese momento Rin se encontraba en la fase dos de la encrucijada mejor conocida como la fase "me siento solo" resumida en la típica pregunta ¿De qué sirve todo lo que hago si no tengo con quién compartirlo?

Entre sus pensamientos reflexivos llenos de filosofía pura Rin y Sousuke al fin llegaron a la Universidad, donde justo en la entraba esperaban el chico tengo mis sentimientos expuestos a flor de piel aunque no me crean, mejor conocido como "el chico caballa" junto a el chico yo nunca me deprimo mejor conocido como "sonrisitas Tachibana".

-¿Cómo es posible que lleguen después que nosotros si salieron antes de casa?—Regañó Mamá-Makoto a sus polluelos.

-A vakasuke le dio hambre—Respondió Rin sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a Makoto porque básicamente no tenía ganas de discutir o prestarle atención a nadie.

Rin se alejo de la puerta poniendo un par de metros de por medio mientras Haru explotaba en risas repitiendo una y otra vez "Vakasuke" "vakasuke" cosa que no le hizo ni un poco de gracia al otro pelinegro que en seguida arremetió contra este tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Nanase, repítelo una vez más, anda, no te pasará nada-

Nanase al sentir su espacio vital tan invadido solo volteó la cabeza para esquivar la mirada penetrante de Sousuke y aceptando el desafío solo atino a decir —Ya suéltame vakasuke voy a llegar tarde a clase por tu culpa-

Makoto sin darse cuenta había caminado tras de Rin bastante curioso y preocupado ya llevaba varios días viendo esa actitud tan extraña que había tomado Rin. Cuando recordó que los que entraban a la universidad junto a él eran tres se dio cuenta de que le faltaban dos de sus polluelos y emprendió mamá gallina el vuelo en seguida porque si su instinto materno no le fallaba los polluelos faltantes siempre gustaban de pelear entre sí.

-No peleen— Apenas los pelinegros escucharon la frase ambos tragaron saliva, como si la suma de todos sus miedos fueran cierta ya que ante ellos estaba Makoto con su aura negra y sus ojos rojos.

Sousuke soltó amablemente a Haruka y este solo atinó a bajar la cabeza, sin importar que al parecer su pelea ya había cesado Makoto tomó a cada uno con sus fuertes brazos y los metió a la escuela a la fuerza, una cabeza bajo cada una de las alas de mamá gallina, con los brazos rodeándoles el cuello, si Makoto era un experto en la llave al cuello pues siempre que sus hermanos peleaban le tocaba ejecutarla. Al principio hacer esa llave a Sousuke le fue difícil pero después de acostumbrase a la estatura de este la llave le salía sola, aunando el hecho de que los pelinegros siempre peleaban, eso solo le dio motivo de práctica.

-Tachibana ya suéltame, esto es muy vergonzoso-

-Sí lo sueltas a él, también debes soltarme a mi-

Makoto ignoró a sus polluelos y no soltó a cada uno hasta dejarlos en la puerta de sus respectivos salones. Sí Makoto se sabía de memoria los horarios de Rin, Haru y Sou, sí Makoto siempre se preocupaba porque los demás estuvieran bien, sí Makoto era el que siempre detenía las peleas en la pequeña casa donde los cuatro vivían por una especie de acuerdo mutuo que diario arrojaba al menos 5 peleas entre los pelinegros. Si se preguntan ¿quién se preocupaba de Makoto? La respuesta es nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Makoto se preocupaba de él mismo pero este aún no se daba cuenta y es mejor que no se dé cuenta pronto porque ya tenemos bastante con un Rin filosofando la vida como para complicar este fic aún más con los sentimientos y pensamientos de Makoto.

Rin tomó asiento y apartó el lugar de Makoto que siempre llegaba tarde por culpa de los pelinegros revoltosos. Makoto y Rin compartían algunas de sus clases ya que básicamente estudiaban la carrera de Natación o como el plan de estudios en un intento por ser refinado se autodenominaba Atletismo Acuático. Si bien ambos compartían muchas clases juntas sus especialidades lo separaban en algunas clases, cosa que era un alivio para Rin quién prefería estar lejos de la mirada invasiva de Santa Teresa de Makoto la mártir que básicamente se preocupaba más de lo que debía por este.

Cómo les iba diciendo antes de que esos estúpidos y sensuales pelinegros me sedujeran Rin se encontraba en esa etapa de la vida donde no tienes nada de qué quejarte y eso precisamente es lo que te hace quejarte, como si el ser humano amara con locura a conflicto-sempai. Pero… ¿Qué podía pedirle Rin a la vida? Había ganado bronce en las olimpiadas de Brasil, su carrera tanto universitaria como profesional iban viento en popa, una comenzando con un avance que incluso había superado al chico caballa y otra a solo un año de terminar el suplicio que la tarea y controles de lectura innecesarios implicaban, además vivía con los 3 chicos que más le conocían en el mundo, sus mejores amigos en todo el planeta.

¿Qué le hacía falta? Rin se preguntaba eso día con día desde que se entero que su hermana había conseguido novio. Pero al parecer su capacidad mental no le daba para captar que él también quería alguien con quien salir, no de la forma con la que salía con sus amigos, sino algo más bien privado, alguien para besar, alguien para tocar, alguien cuya fragancia le enloqueciera de los pies a la punta del pelo más largo que tenía en la cabeza.

¿Quería una novia? Ni él mismo lo sabía pues había pasado demasiado tiempo entre millares de músculos exquisitos que la figura femenina ya le parecía anormal. ¿Quería un novio? Aceptar esa conclusión le producía algo muy cerca del terror. ¿Por qué? El sabía perfectamente que sus acciones no estaban ni cerca a las de un seme pecho peludo super testorinizado si alcanzaba quizás un nivel de seme sería básicamente un Ryoma (si es que eso es un seme) aunque para ser más honestos Rin más bien seria un uke, pero aceptar esa conclusión para Rin básicamente implicaba un dolor en el trasero.

Entre los bla bla de su cabeza las horas de clase se fueron como el agua del excusado, pero a diferencia del agua del excusado la mierda que hacia blabla en su cabeza no se fue, sin importar cuantas veces le jalara. Como a eso de las 3 de la tarde se encontraba esperando a Mako, Sou y Haru a la salida de la universidad. ¿Por qué los esperaba si él salía los viernes 2 horas antes? Culpemos a mamá Makoto y su idea de la unidad familiar que los obligaba a todos a esperar para caminar juntos a casa.

Lastimosamente para Rin hambriento de descanso esta vez no se irían directo a casa. ¿Qué le hizo llegar a esa conclusión? Básicamente la suma de todos sus cansancios mentales, es decir, la palabra sempai usada a coro por un peliplateado, un peliazul y un pelinaranja (porque eso que momo tiene en la cabeza es naranja no rojo). Mientras un Rin-chan se le colgaba del cuello besuqueándole las mejillas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?— Preguntó Rin como si su mente ignorara la respuesta "fastidiar porque tenemos tiempo libre y nos pusimos nostálgicos".

-Pensamos que tal vez, les gustaría comer con nosotros— Dijo Nitori con las mejillas sonrojadas como si se le estuviera declarando a Rin, expresión que a Rin le dio calosfríos.

-¿A qué hora salen los demás?— Preguntó Rei para saber cuánto tiempo debían esperar antes de ir a comer.

-Debemos esperarlos 5 minutos más— Respondió Rin sin mucho afán sabiendo lo que implicaba 5 minutos de espera junto a esos 4 ruidosos.

-¡Sou-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan!— Gritaron Nitori, Momo y Nagisa a la par que corrían a abrazar a sus amigos.

Nagisa tomó la delantera se colgó de Makoto, Momo se colgó de Sousuke razón por la que el pelinegro solo atino a fruncir el seño. Nitori al no quedarle de otra porque los amables o más bien los chicos con los que si se levaba bien estaban ocupados solo atino a darle un pequeño abrazo a Haruka quien miró a Rin suplicante como diciéndole "quítame a tu novia de encima".

-¿A dónde nos levaran a comer esta vez?— Preguntó Momo sin soltarse de Sousuke quién básicamente quería arrojarlo a la avenida.

-¡Comeremos comida china aquí cerca!— Respondió Sousuke con un tono de voz que pareció una orden que todos acararon sin chistar, incluso Rin quién no estaba de acuerdo ya que eso había comido en la mañana.

Los Kohais se la pasaron todo el camino al restaurante incomodando a sus sempais, menos a Makoto instintos maternales que parecía más feliz porque el mundo le había regalado más hijos para cuidar.

Al llegar al restaurante juntaron dos mesas y se sentaron en dos hileras de cuatro personas cada una, frente a frente de tal suerte que Rin quedo frente a Makoto y con Sousuke a lado, a lado de Makoto estaba Haruka quién sostenía desde el primer segundo una pelea de miradas con Sousuke frente a frente. Junto a Haru estaba Nitori y a lado de Nitori estaba Rei, frente a Nitori estaba Nagisa y a lado de Nagisa estaba Momo.

Apenas llegaron los platos de comida los Kohais arrasaron con todo demostrando que la comida era la razón de que fueran tan enérgicos. Pero no fueron los únicos tragones de la mesa pues Sousuke también se atasco a placer de comida porque si había una comida favorita para Sousuke esa era la china.

-oi, Nanase, ¿No te vas comer eso?— Preguntó Yamazaki y Nanase le cedió de inmediato el plato de sopa que le habían obligado a pedir. —Deberías probar otros tipos de pescado, la caballa no es todo, prueba esto— Yamazaki extendió sus palillos con un pedazo de carne de algún fruto del mar y Nanase se los llevo a la boca, los Kohais miraban la escena sorprendidos mientras que Rin y Makoto parecían más que habituados.

¿Habituados? Si, básicamente cuando Nanase no quería comerse algo vakasuke panza bote de basura sin fondo se lo comía y le daba su pescado a Nanase a cambio. ¿Por qué Sousuke ordenaba siempre algo con pescado a pesar de que el pescado no le gustaba? simple, porque sabía que Nanase el escuálido nunca sabía que ordenar y no quería que este se muriera de hambre.

Con el fin de la comida, el fin del silencio cómodo también llego, cosa que a Rin le pareció un infierno pues ahora todo el restaurante se inundaba con las risotadas de sus kohais. Las bromas torpes que intentaban hacer y el usual intento por parecer mayores que esos 4 se montaban.

En tanto blablá, todos parecían perdidos en medio del mar, pero Rin estaba en el fondo ya no los escuchaba, no obstante Makoto le miraba serio como si quiera descubrir todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que atravesaban esa cabecita. Sintiéndose impotente al no saber cómo ayudar a Rin y cayendo en cuenta de que todo lo que podía hacer era dedicarle palabras suaves a Rin solo atinó a decir… —Hey, no pongas esa cara, me tienes a mí-

Rin inmediatamente se sonrojo, quizás porque justo cuando Makoto le soltó esas palabras había leído el contenido de su galleta de la fortuna, quizás solo se sonrojo porque Makoto en una sola frase le dio lo que desde hace varios días quería escuchar. Rin no lo supo y justo cuando iba a responderle a Makoto, Nagisa el oportuno interrumpió.

-¡Hey chicos, leamos en voz alta lo que les depara el destino! Mi galleta dice: "Hoy vas a tener un día muy entretenido-

-Woo, que precisa resultó tu galleta sempai— Exclamó momo, a la par que desenvolvía el rollito de papel que estaba dentro de su galleta para leerlo— La mía dice… "Has estado buscando el amor en el lugar equivocado, tu amor platónico nunca te corresponderá. ¡Ya ríndete!-

-Esa galleta también es muy precisa— remató Sousuke cuya especialidad era el bullying contra Momo —La hermana de Rin se ha conseguido un novio-

Casi todos miraron feo a Sousuke en especial mamá Makoto que no le había enseñado esos modales a su polluelo, casi todos menos Nanase quién se mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

-¿Y qué dice tu galleta Rei-chan?— Intentó Nagisa volver a traer el ambiente relajado a la mesa.

-La mía dice: La paciencia y serenidad evitaran que maten al Rubio-

-¡La galleta que te toco es tan aburrida como tú Rei-chan!-

-No empieces Nagisa, mejor dejemos que Ai nos lea lo que su galleta dice— respondió Rei siguiendo el consejo de su galleta.

-Gracias— Dijo Nitori sonrojado —"Por amar filosas navajas te has olvidado de notar 3 colores básicos, el amarillo, el azul y el naranja combinan mejor en el cielo estrellado-

-Tu galleta tampoco tiene sentido— Dijo Nagisa frunciendo el seño esperando escuchar algo más divertido— ¿Qué dice tu galleta Sou-chan?-

Sousuke arqueó una ceja y sin afán leyó la breve línea que su galleta tenía — Del odio al amor solo hay un paso-

-¡Que curioso!—Interrumpió Makoto— La galleta de Haru dice lo mismo-

Un silencio espeso como el moco y pesado como la mochila de un niño de primaria se hizo presente. Sousuke y Haruka se miraban mutuamente como diciendo "hasta en eso me copias, que no te basta con ser pelinegro de ojos azules".

-¡Ya dense un beso!— Interrumpió Nagisa, lo que ocasiono que ambos pelinegros voltearan a verle con mirada aterradora.

-Hey, chicos, no se peleen aún falta que Rin y yo leamos nuestra galletas— Intentó Makoto ser diplomático y miró a Rin para indicarle que él seguía, sin embargo Rin aún miraba el papel entre sus manos con las mejillas rojas. —¿Qué dice tu galleta Rin?-

-"La respuesta a todas tus inquietudes siempre ha estado frente a ti, solo que no la habías visto por pasarte el rato quebrándote la cabeza"-

Rin miró a Makoto y este respondió leyendo su galleta —La mía dice: "Regala tu mejor sonrisa al mundo el día de hoy, a cambio obtendrás las mejillas rojas color del amor más bellas que hallas visto jamás. —Creo que mi galleta estuvo muy acertada— Dicho esto Makoto regalo su mejor sonrisa.

Rin solo atinó a bajar la cabeza, mientras todos en la mesa los miraban como pensando "iu nos va a dar diabetes si los seguimos escuchando".

-¿Ustedes si se van a besar verdad?— Preguntó Nagisa logrando que todos le miraran con enfado por interrumpir el momento, mientras dos pelinegros ya se habían acercado detrás de este para darle cariñitos-

-¡Tranquilos chicos! Recuerden lo que decía mi galleta Paciencia y serenidad evitaran que maten a rubio— Intentó calmar las aguas Rei, intentó…

Lejos del alboroto entre los kohais y los pelinegros, dos pares de ojos se miraban fijamente, ojo y verde danzaban reconociéndose, ajenos a los demás, intentando hablarse. Desde que llegaron a Tokio Makoto cuidaba de Rin más que a sus otros polluelos, le complacía todo, desde el capricho más pequeño al más grande. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Desde que llegaron a Tokio Rin trataba de ser más independiente, evitaba causar problemas para los demás, sobre todo quería evitar que Makoto se preocupara. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Y mientras se miraron descubrieron los porqués. Ja, mentira, ambos eran bastantes cabezas huecas y justo cuando estuvieron a punto de descubrir los porqués, palillos chinos les golpearon la cabeza volviéndolos a la realidad de una pelea de objetos en el restaurante. Quizás hablarían de lo que pasó más tarde. Quizás pero por ahora debían parar a esa panda de inmaduros. Todos tragaron saliva, si mamá Makoto aura negra ojos rojos era aterradora, papá Rin ojos verdes cólera y aura negra no se quedaba atrás.

-Oye Makoto esta llave no es tan fácil de hacer pero te ejercita muy bien los músculos-

-¿Verdad que sí?—Respondió Makoto apretando la llave que hacía a Sousuke y Haruka.

El camino a casa ese día fue diferente, Sousuke y Haruka agarrados en llave al cuello por Makoto, Momo y Nagisa agarrados en llave al cuello por Rin, mientras que Rei y Nitori caminaban al frente con la cabeza agachada como niños regañados que saben que les espera algo peor al llegar a casa.


	2. Mala Idea

_Para ser franca esto era un one shot y a lo mucho planeaba hacerlo una serie de oneshots en el mismo universo sin continuación secuencial pero hoy amanecí inspirada y yolo, de todos modos tengo flojera de escribir Nanase es un demonio. No tengo ni la menor idea de donde termina esto, así que este fic se actualiza cada que me iluminen los dioses de lo que sea. Debo decir que este fic es de estilo libre y no sé su final a diferencia de las otras cosas que escribo, así que si desean atreverse a abordar este barco que va rumbo a la nada , suerte para ustedes. También debo cambiarle el titulo a consecuencia de lo hecho, así que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia es bienvenida (ojo eso no implica que no me ria o haga burla de los títulos que me propongan)._

* * *

 **MALA IDEA**

Rin fruncía el seño, detener la escenita que los kohais y los pelinegros revoltosos se habían montado en el restaurante había sido una buena idea, al menos no habían terminado en la cárcel por destrucción de propiedad privada. Llevarlos a casa a manera de castigo no lo parecía. Al contrario ahora él y Makoto tenían que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos observando cómo su casa tan pacifica y tranquila (bueno al menos Haru y Sousuke no hacían tanto ruido como los kohais) se convertía en un caos.

"Lo que me faltaba" pensó Rin. Sí, no solo su mente estaba hecha un caos ahora su exterior se veía peor que sus pensamientos. Cómo el drama queen que Rin era darse cuenta de que sentía algunas cosas por Makoto lejos de darle paz y tranquilidad le agregaron la formula x para que nacieran los pensamientos super poderosos.

Cosas como; ¿Y si yo no le gusto? ¿Y si es hetero? ¿Qué tan si está enamorado de Haru? Peor aún ¿qué tan si está enamorado de Sousuke? O… ¿Qué tal si le gusta Gou? Naaa, solo a gente rara le gusta mi hermana. Pasaban por su mente una y otra vez.

Makoto miró que Rin llevaba ya media hora mirando al televisor apagado mientras una guerra de cojines de sofá alegraba la sala o algo así. Makoto no podía evitar sentir esa cosa extraña en el pecho cada vez que veía a Rin serio, o cuando lo veía llorar, o cuando lo veía molesto, o cuando lo veía poner una expresión que no fuera una sonrisa.

Makoto podía ver a Haru y a Sousuke serios y no le daba importancia, esos dos no eran de reír mucho, pero en cambio ver a Rin con seño fruncido, brazos cruzados y totalmente perdido le hacía querer hacerle cosquillas hasta ver esos feos dientes brillar aterradoramente. Así que no sabiendo exactamente que hacer sus manos traviesas comenzaron a dar terapia de cosquillas al abdomen de Rin.

-¡Pero qué carajos haces!— Makoto bajo la cabeza, las cosquillas fueron mala idea.

Todos se quedaron pasmados, una cosa es que Rin fuera un Tsundere de mierda con ellos pero gritarle al buen Mako-chan eso era un crimen, sobre todo hacer que Mako-chan perdiera su sonrisa implicaba la pena de muerte o algo parecido. Pero como matar es un delito los presentes solo atinaron a arrojar todos los cojines sobre la cara de Rin.

Para sorpresa de todos Makoto santo mártir de los idiotas rebeldes se interpuso protegiendo con su cuerpo a Rin. —¿Estás bien?— Makoto susurró bajito muy cerca del rostro de Rin. Un estepicursor del desierto atravesó la sala rodando y los presentes comenzaron a hacer apuestas.

-20 a qué se besan—Aposto Momotaro bajito. Y los otros Kohais le dieron la razón y apostaron 20 yenes cada uno-

-100 a que salen corriendo en direcciones opuestas—Susurraron Sousuke y Haruka al mismo tiempo.

Rin comenzó a temblar cual gelatina a medio cuajar y sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas como sus ojos. Makoto lo contempló curioso. Al parecer la punzada fea que anidaba en su pecho se convertía en un latir rápido cada vez que veía a Rin sonrojarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más van a pasar mirándose?—Preguntó Rei cansado de la espera.

-Ya me aburrí— Musitó Nagisa.

Makoto sintió un impulso Kamisama sabe porque, se acercó más y más al rostro de Rin. Los Kohais sonrieron gustosos al parecer su apuesta sería la vencedora. Rin no supo exactamente qué hacer, los labios carnosos de Makoto lo invitaban a acercarse, de pronto las manos de Rin se sujetaron del abdomen de Makoto.

Sousuke y Haru sacaron los 100 yenes y justo cuando estaban por entregarlos Rin empujó a Makoto y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación —¡Ese es nuestro Tsundere!— Gritaron al unisonó y se abrazaron como si hubieran ganado la medalla de oro en una carrera de relevos, casi un segundo después se separaron.

-Compórtate Yamazaki-

¡TCH! chasqueó la lengua Sousuke y cada uno de los Kohais les entregaron 20 yenes a cada pelinegro.

Makoto se quedó en el suelo sentado, aún en shock. ¿Qué clase de madre pervertida era qué pensó en besar a uno de sus polluelos? Makoto no supo muy bien porque pero sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Con su manga rápido los seco, se levantó y dando la sonrisa más lamentable que haya dado jamás, si es que eso era una sonrisa y no una mueca desagradable corrió a su habitación.

Los presentes se quedaron en la sala callados como si todos se hubieran vuelto pelinegros (la autora convulsiona de risa porque se los imagino con el cabello negro, Nitori se ve horrendo). ¿Y ahora que harían? ¿Por que debían darle un empujón a esos dos no? Todos se encargaron de devolver los cojines a los sillones, cada uno tomo asiento.

Rin cerró la puerta de una azoton fuerte y claro. Luego se llevo las manos al pecho, su corazón latía como loco. ¿Makoto había intentado besarte? Una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro, seguido de un seño fruncido al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. —¡Mierda!— Gritó y se autodio una bofetada.

Makoto cerró la puerta despacio, intentaba entender que era eso que estaba sintiendo su corazón. Dolía... ¿Por qué dolía? ¿A caso el tenía sentimientos especiales por Rin? Suspiró... ¿A quién engañaba? Los tenía y el dolor que crecía en su pecho era porque Rin no los correspondía. Quizás saber desde cuando tenía esos sentimientos era importante, pero ahora una nueva emoción, sentimiento o lo que sea que son los celos, empezaba a susurrarle bajito "No te quiere porque quiere a alguien más".

¿Quién será el sueño del corazón de Rin? Su mente se lo preguntaba y él prefería no investigar. "Lo ayudaré a ser feliz" se convenció a sí mismo y salió de la habitación enfundado en su careta sonriente. —¿Por qué tan aburridos chicos?— Todos le miraron sorprendidos, al parecer Makoto estaba bien.

"Nadie se preocupa de Makoto" pero es mejor que nadie lo haga, a Makoto no le gusta dar molestias. —¿Les parece si vemos una película?—Sugirió Makoto asumiendo su papel de mamá gallina.

-¡Me agrada la idea!—Saltó Nagisa al ruedo y el murmullo de voces discutiendo que sería mejor para ver comenzó.

En tanto Makoto caminó a paso lento a la habitación de Rin, toco la puerta tres veces. —Rin... ¿quieres ver una película con nosotros?— hablo en el tono más feliz y calmado que encontró, para luego abrir la puerta.

Rin tragó saliva al escuchar la voz de Makoto. ¿Cómo es que venía así como la fresca mañana a pedirle ver una película? Tragó saliva cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. "Debía disculparse" se repitió así mismo y quizás debía arrojarse sin demora a los brazos de Makoto, sí eso haría.

-Makoto... lo de hace rato yo…

-Ah descuida, no pasa nada, seguro te incomodó mucho mi cercanía, yo solo quería ver tus ojos, están algo amarillos al parecer. ¿Has estado comiendo bien?-

-Sí— respondió Rin tajante y otra vez su seño se frunció. "Soy un tonto" Makoto no tiene esos sentimientos por mí, solo se preocupa por mi igual que lo hace con todos. —Dale, vamos a ver esa película-

Ambos salieron de la habitación hablando como si nada, los presentes los miraban incrédulos, entonces Haruka y Sousuke se miraron mutuamente. "¿Qué tan idiota se debe ser para no darse cuenta que si una persona se preocupa por ti, que si una persona busca por todos los medios hablarte es porque te quiere?" El mismo pensamiento emano de las cabezas de los pelinegros. Al parecer se necesita ser bastante idiota, ¿Verdad Haru? ¿Verdad Sousuke?

-¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí!—Rei les señalo sus lugares, al parecer el empujón consistiría en sentarlos juntos a ver la misma película.

Momotaro se encargó de las palomitas mientras que Nitori trajo todos los ingredientes que encontró en la cocina y Nagisa puso la película.

 **"LA SUPER MASACRE, MASACRADORA, MASACRANTE DEL TERROR"**

La chica pensó que encontrar esa página en internet había sido una suerte. Al fin encontró un lugar donde expresarse, donde decir lo que pensaba, donde inventar historias, disfrutarlas en cada palabra. Lo que nunca pensó es que al escribir esa historia de terror alguien se interesara demasiado en ella, al grado de replicarla tal cual.

Oh pobre escritora ilusa repartiendo palabras que serian su sentencia de muerte. Oh maldito loco, dispuesto a hacer a la escritora la víctima, perdón quise decir la protagonista que tiene la peor muerte.

-¡No, no seas torpe, es obvio que Trunks es el que está detrás de todo esto!— Gritó Nagisa emocionado como si la pobre Pan pudiera escucharle.

Nanase temblaba asustado pero con cara inexpresiva mientras sujetaba la manga de Sousuke. —Oi Nanase, ¿Tienes miedo?-

-Yo no tengo miedo—Dijo en tono bajito ahora colgándose del brazo de Sousuke.

Oh pobre escritora, seducida por un par de ojos azules, un cabello lila, músculos tentadores. El cuarto cubierto con rosas, igual al que una vez escribió, soñó, imaginó. Rosas, toda mujer quiere rosas. Pero no rosas blancas, engañosas, cubiertas con sangre fingiendo ser rojas.

Rin temblaba intentando ocultar su miedo y para confortarse miró a Makoto, seguro él estaría más que muerto del miedo, pero no era así. Makoto miraba la pantalla con una sonrisa y sin parpadear, pero no miraba la película, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo olvidar que sentía cosas por Rin.

Rin se acercó a Makoto y se recargó sobre su brazo esperando respuesta alguna pero no la hubo. En tanto los kohais temblaban de miedo sobre el piso abrazados en grupo, pues ya sabían quién seguía en la lista del asesino.

¿Quién es tu peor enemigo? Preguntó el pelilila. La escritora sonrió, "yo no tengo enemigos" A lo mucho gente que me envidia, quizás esa escritora.. "Marron" se llama... "Blue Marron" La pelinegra cambió la conversación, no quería hablar sobre el ultimo review recibido de la rubia que se dedicaba decirle lo mierda que era su novela como si ella fuera Shakespeare.

Haru se abrazó a Sousuke cuando vio como la rubia era despielada pedacito a pedacito. Los Kohais temblaban subidos unos encima de los otros. Makoto seguía enfrascado en Makoto y Rin se perdía la pelicula mirando el rostro de Makoto. ¿Qué era eso que se dibujaba en su rostro? "No me incumbe" se dijo así mismo y la escena del pelilila comiéndose el ojo de la rubia lo recibió haciéndole dar un salto.

Oh pobre escritora, siempre en busca de un príncipe, de un ser como esas historias leídas, alguien valiente dispuesto a aceptar todo de ella. Oh pobre escritora buscando luz en la oscuridad profunda. ¿Quién fue tu primer amor? El pelilila la agarró con la guardia baja, el primer amor era el tema tabu de la escritora. Bish… susurró el nombre acordándose de aquel joven de ojos verdes con el que pensó pasaría cada día de su vida.

Haru se montó en las piernas de Sousuke, protegiéndose con los enormes brazos, después de ver como el joven Biss caía en la trampa del pelilila y entraba aquella bodega abandonada en búsqueda de Pan. El primer paso alertó al joven sobre lo mal que las cosas iban, sus zapatos se hundían en cada paso en medio de la oscuridad. Un hedor infernal inundaba el lugar pero la oscuridad no dejaba ver que era. No, los pasos del joven no se hundían, eran sus zapatos derritiéndose, de pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse y las luces del enorme lugar se encendieron.

Makoto seguía ido y Rin se abrazaba a ese brazo pensativo. Quizás solo confundió sus sentimientos y los volcó en Makoto, quizás todo se debía a la soledad. Seguro todo se debía a que el pasaba por la crisis de la edad joven o una mierda así. Entonces soltó el brazo de Makoto y decidió comportarse como antaño, así era más fácil, porque renunciar siempre es más fácil.

El piso estaba cubierto de un líquido pegajoso, ante él sobre un balcón el pelila le miraba. ¿Quién diablos eres tú? Preguntó el joven. Eso no importa respondió el asesino… "mejor pregúntate quien muere hoy". El joven molesto caminó con mucho esfuerzo lo más cerca de aquel balcón hasta que sus pies comenzaron a doler. Muy tarde el joven cayó en cuenta que el piso tenía acido, no pudo escapar y se derritió parte por parte.

Momotaro se abrazaba a Rei casi cachete con cachete, ambos temblaban paniqueados. ¡Qué muerte tan horrible habían presenciado! Nitori y Nagisa lo abrazaban desde atrás casi estrangulándolos. Para esa altura Haruka se había refugiado bajo la enorme camisa de Sousuke temblando totalmente consternado.

Oh pobre autora, era su turno. Nunca me gusto el final de tu novela dijo el asesino. ¿Eras tú? Preguntó la joven desnuda sobre aquella cama de rosas rojas que se sentía húmeda. En tu novela ella decide morir junto a él bajo las balas de la policía, en tu novela él nunca la hace suya, pero esas son cursilerías, la cama de pronto comenzó a ser absorbida por el suelo. La autora no supo qué hacer y cayó junto a la cama a lo que parecía el piso de abajo. Una piscina roja, pensó que eso era y salió nadando a la superficie.

Para ese punto Rin se había unido a los kohais en el suelo y Makoto se hallaba sentado solo. "Adios Panny" se despidió el asesino y el boquete del piso de arriba se cerró justo como si fueran compuertas "Yo no planeo morir" eso fue lo último que escuchó la autora del hombre que amaba antes de caer en cuenta que eso era una piscina de sangre. Incluso el hijo de puta se había dado el gusto de robarse los cadáveres de sus víctimas y estos comenzaron a flotar a la superficie, el nivel de sangre comenzó a aumentar. ¿Cuántas personas había allí? Solo el asesino lo sabía, después de todo esa no era la primera novela que interpretaba y no sería la última.

Las luces encendidas sacaron a Makoto de sus pensamientos. —Estuvo muy buena— comentó Makoto y todos le miraron como si fuera un engendro.

Luego la atención de todos se fue hacia el bulto de embarazo de octillizos que tenía Sousuke. Haruka al sentirse descubierto abrió la camisa de Sousuke rompiéndola y cayó al suelo como si fuera un alíen. Makoto gritó.


	3. Oportunidades

_Al parecer ando inspirada o quizás es la musa psicótica de mierda que ya se acostumbro a hacer al menos 10 cuartillas por senton. No esperen que esto pase seguido, pero bueno solo disfruten._

 _ **A Aka Uchiha:** No te mueras, nadie quiere este fic (ni yo), me quedare sin lectores si mueres. Oye.. si te fijas el comportamiento de Haru si es medio extraterrestre sino fuera porque no es verde diría que es Namekusein por eso de que vive de agua. Claro que se aman en mi fics no puede ser de otra forma. De hecho me siento terriblemente frustrada de no poder hacer un makorin sin souharu, deje algo pro en este capi solo porque al fin paraste de seguirme en el anonimato y comentaste. Por cierto mi reto de heichou por Sousuke sigue en pie y espero algo bueno._

 _ **A Natsuna27:** La autora mira el comentario fijamente, solo he sido sarcastica, solo amanecí con ganas de banshing para el makorin, pero me alegro que mi maldad te haga reir. Pues parejas parejas solo casi hay 2 souharu y makorin me alegra que sean tus favoritas. Los otros, bueno lo sabras en un capitulo como el 6 o algo asi (inserte musica misteriosa)._

* * *

 **OPORTUNIDADES**

Makoto tras ser tranquilizado paro de gritar, aunque aún después del shock le costó trabajo aceptar que Haruka no era un bebe alíen. Pero lo aceptó, claro después de examinar que Sousuke no tuviera la piel rota o algo así, para dejar de lucir como un completo paranoico se refugió en la cocina, seguramente un té le caria de maravilla.

Sousuke estuvo mirando a Haru feo por más de una hora. No que no tenía miedo. —La pagaré— prometió Haru rompiendo ese silencio que ambos mantenían desde el incidente de la camisa.

-Era mi favorita— Contraatacó Sousuke.

-No seas infantil Yamazaki— Haru le dio la espalda, no discutiría más, esa situación a era demasiado embarazosa y quería terminarla lo más rápido posible.

Sousuke suspiró y Haru se fue a su habitación. Pero al llegar a la misma abrir la puerta… —¡Qué demonios!— Gritó Haru al ver que Nagisa y Nitori ya se habían acomodado sobre su cama, incluso ya dormían profundamente. Haru frunció el seño y camino de nuevo en dirección a la sala.

Sousuke notó la cara de Haru "púdranse todos" eso decía. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni idea, así que solo atinó a decir. —¿Y tú que te traes?-

-Nagisa y Nitori invadieron mi cama-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaajja— Explotó Sousuke.—¿Estás haciendo un puchero por una cama?- Siguió riendo Haru le miro muy enfadado, en menos de un segundo Haru había salido corriendo en dirección al pasillo donde la habitación de Sousuke y la de Makoto se encontraban.

Estoy muerto, pensó Sousuke, seguro Haru iba a ir de nenita a acusarle con Makoto. Entonces se paró corriendo para alcanzarle. Para su sorpresa Haru o fue en búsqueda de Makoto. Solo abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sousuke y se arrojó sobre la cama, se enfundó en las cobijas y Sousuke solo atinó a mirarlo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué se siente saber que te roban tu cama Bakasuke?-

-¡Que infantil eres!—Soltó Sousuke sin darle mayor importancia y se fue a la cocina a conseguir el sacrificio que el todo poderoso agujero negro que Sousuke tenía por estomago requería.

En la cocina Makoto miraba su té con mucha atención, cada burbuja, cada hilo de vapor. —¿Qué haces?— preguntó Sousuke. Makoto no respondió, Sousuke bufó, "Sí este quiere a Rin" se dijo mentalmente luego golpeó la espalda de Makoto con una fuerte palmada sacándolo de su trance. —Si te gusta Rin díselo-

Makoto se sonrojó enseguida. —A mi no me gusta Rin, Sousuke-kun— Makoto era un mal mentiroso.

-A Rin también le gustas— Soltó Sousuke. —Siempre habla de tu sonrisa cuando tu nombre cruza nuestras conversaciones-

Makoto bajó la mirada, no podía creer aquello. Seguro Sousuke se lo decía para animarlo. Rin y Makoto solo eran amigos, es más ni eso, su punto en común siempre fue Haru.

-Deberías aprovechar la noche Makoto— Las palabras maliciosas de Sousuke confundieron a Makoto. Eso fue lo último que Sousuke dijo a Makoto y se devoró una hamburguesa fría de un bocado.

Sousuke se limpio la boca con una servilleta y luego hizo algunas gárgara con agua en el fregadero por si el mal aliento. Sin decir más volvió a su cuarto. (No culpen a Sousuke por no lavarse los dientes, a la autora le dio flojera escribir la escena).

Makoto se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras. ¿Qué quiso decirle Sousuke? A veces nuestro querido Sousuke se iluminaba a casusa de la bondad de kamisama y deducía cosas bastante precisas como el hecho de que los dos kohais faltantes seguro estaban durmiendo ya en el cuarto de Makoto. ¿Cómo supo que ocuparían la habitación de Makoto? Muy fácil, si iban a por la cama de Rin seguro este los echaría patadas de la cama y los arrastraría a manera de venganza por el pasillo.

Sousuke miró a Haruka al pie de la cama. —Oi, hazme espacio-

-No quiero-

-Si no me haces espacio dormiré encima de ti-

Haru suspiró y cedió la orilla de la cama. Sousuke se acomodo detrás de Haru y luego con su brazo lo jalo hacia su cuerpo—Hey, ¿Qué haces?-

-Yo nada, ¿No me digas que pensaste que entrarías a mi cama sin ninguna consecuencia?— Susurró en el oído de Haru y en respuesta el delfín asustadillo abrió los ojos como platos.

Sousuke lo acercó más, le subió una pierna encima. Acomodó su brazo debajo de la cabeza de Haru y el brazo restante lo dejo car sobre el cuerpo de Haru a la altura del estomago. Haru suspiró aliviado y algo decepciona minutos después cuando escucho la respiración se Sousuke volverse lenta señal de que el más alto había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. ¡Puto Morfeo nos quita lemon!

Makoto después de dejar su té enfriarse decidió no beberlo y solo se dispuso a irse a dormir. Una cama a veces cae mejor que cualquier cosa. Una vez en su habitación se dio cuenta de que esta había sido robada por el peliazul y el cabeza de zanahoria. Makoto sonrió, luego suspiró, bien esta noche dormiría con Haru como antaño cuando eran niños. Avanzó por el pasillo al otro lado de la casa, no obstante al abrir la puerta cayó en cuenta de que la cama de Haru también había sido robada.

Makoto arropó a los pequeños que ahora tenían las cobijas tiradas en el suelo. Se despidió de ellos con un beso en sus frentes y fue en busca de asilo al cuarto de Sousuke. Otra vez tuvo que ir al lado contrario de la casa. Al abrir la puerta se topó con una cama totalmente llena, sin hueco alguno, con dos pelinegros durmiendo profundamente. Makoto volvió a sonreí y sacó su celular, esa escena era buen material de chantaje para cuando esos dos pelearan, ya podía imaginar las caras de esos dos rogando a Makoto que no la difundiera en la universidad que se portarían bien y nunca más volverían a pelear.

Makoto se quedo sin opciones, otra vez cruzo al lado contrarió de la casa. Rin era su única esperanza de no dormir pasando frio en la sala. Makoto no tocó la puerta, solo la abrió (descuiden este fic no es ese tipo de fic con tipos haciendo cosas raras en la comodidad de su cuarto). —Ah Makoto. ¿No puedes dormir?— Preguntó Rin desde su cómoda silla frente al escritorio.

-Me robaron mi cama— Confesó Makoto apenado. — Yo… Yo.. Yo quería saber… si tú, si me dejarías dormir… contigo-

-¡Claro que sí!— Intentó Rin no parecer emocionado como una colegiala de braguitas tibias enamorada.

La plática se prolongó entre trivialidades un rato más hasta que ambos bostezaron. "Oh la escuela" Cierto, debían volver a la escuela al día siguiente a las practicas del equipo de natación. Se miraron sonrojados sabiendo lo que seguía. —Yo… yo… dormiré en el rincón— Rin se acomodó a prisa en la cama. Sí definitivamente ese era uno de los días más difíciles de su vida. Nada como dormir con la persona que acabas de descubrir que te gusta para arrojarte en un abismo de confusiones aún más grande.

Makoto se acomodó también y ambos quedaron frente a frente. —¿Quieres que te abrace?— Preguntó Makoto.

Al diablo la posé de macho pecho peludo, con esa última frase en pronunciación perfecta que solo Makoto podía hacer Rin perdió más HP que cuando tuvo que vestirse de maid. Rin asintió con la cabeza y si la luz estuviera prendida Makoto podría haber visto las mejillas sonrojadas del peliguinda. Makoto extendió su brazo debajo de la cabeza de Rin, el otro brazo avanzó furtivo hasta que la palma de su mano se encontró con la espalda de Rin.

-Cálido— Susurró Makoto. —Tu cuerpo es muy cálido. **"FATALITY"** Esas últimas palabras derrotaron a Rin y refugió su cara en el pecho de Makoto.

Los minutos en un silencio placentero, de dos idiotas que se gustaban pero no lo sabían que el placer era mutuo transcurrieron en un silencio cálido, gratificante. Un silencio al exterior porque la mentes de esos dos estaban que no se callaban. ¿Cómo ocultarle a Rin lo que siento? Makoto hizo su abrazó más estrecho, quizás sus brazos podrían decirle a Rin "Lo siento, tú me gustas, eres genial, me encanta hablar contigo, me fascina cuidarte, mi corazón late rápido cuando te veo sonrojado, deseo que no seamos más amigos, es más olvidemos que somos amigos".

"Tú me gustas y eso es raro, siempre te vi como el guardián de la paz del universo, no había notado lo cerca que estabas, tú me gustas, eres amable, gentil, cálido, tú me gustas" ¡Joder creo que soy gay! Y con el conflicto particular de cada cabecita ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-¡Mierda es tarde!— Gritó Rin al darse cuenta que ya había amanecido e incluso el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor.

-¡Cierto son las 9 am!— Makoto corrió a prisa a los demás cuartos seguro, todos se habían quedado dormidos, en tanto Rin se vistió.

Primer cuarto, vacio y arreglado, corrió al otro lado de la casa, ambos cuartos vacios y arreglados. Sus polluelos los habían abandonado. Corrió de nuevo al otro lado de la casa. —Se fueron sin nosotros-

-Hijos de puta-

-¡Rin!-

-Lo siento Makoto, no quise decir malas palabras-

Ambos se cambiaron rápido tanto que la mujer maravilla sentiría envidia de la velocidad. Makoto aprovecho los minutos que Rin usaba cepillándose el pelo para pedir al restaurante unos almuerzos por los que pasarían. No había tiempo de desayunar y mucho menos de preparar obentos.

Ambos salieron de la casa corriendo, la desviación por el restaurante les costó apenas 2 minutos. Al llegar a la puerta de la universidad engulleron los ramen con desesperación a lo Garfield, solo quedaron las galletas de la fortuna. Pensaron no comerlas y dejarlas para luego pero dándose cuenta que no se librarían de las diez vueltas corriendo alrededor del campus simplemente las abrieron.

-"Las palabras son el camino a la libertad" pero los actos son el de las oportunidades. Aún no sé porque sigo leyendo estás estupideces— protestó Rin. —¿Qué dice la tuya Makoto?-

-La verdad te hará libre— Makoto suspiró, no, no podía confesarse y si por alguna razón eso llegará a pasar, lo haría en las circunstancias correctas.

Caminaron resignados a donde el "Señor Tronchatoro" apodado así debido a su carácter hermoso y comprensivo, los esperaba sonriendo tenebrosamente. —¡Tachibana! ¡Matsuoka! ¿Por qué demonios llegaron tarde? ¿Qué diablos se creen?-

-Lo sentimos- se excusó Makoto.

-¿Por qué mierda Nanase y Yamazaki no vienen con ustedes?-

-¿Ellos no han llegado?— Cuestionó Rin.

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas Matsuoka! Si ellos estuvieran aquí a los tendría haciendo 20 vueltas solo porque ustedes llegaron tarde-

Makoto y Rin se miraron asustados. ¿Qué había pasado con esos dos? ¿Dónde estaban? Ellos se cortarían una pierna antes de faltar a un entrenamiento. Seguro están en problemas, preocupados ignoraron al entrenador y llamaron a los kohais.

-Todos dicen lo mismo Makoto, ellos se despidieron en la puerta-

-Al menos están juntos— Suspiró Makoto. Luego frunció el seño, seguro habían comenzado a pelear o algo así.

-¿Por qué carajos no han empezado a correr bastardos?-

Otra vez el entrenador fue ignorado y los preocupados chicos llamaban a ambos celulares esperando alguna respuesta. No, no había respuesta ni siquiera de Sousuke el único que siempre contestaba todas las llamadas así estuviera cagando.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos Makoto!-

Makoto asintió con la cabeza hasta que ambos sintieron un manguerazo de agua fría. —¡A ver si con eso se deciden a trabajar par de flojos!-

-Pero entrenador… Usted no entiende, Haru y Sou, ellos, seguro están en peligro— Intentó conciliar Makoto pero el chorro de agua fría le cerró la boca.

-Ellos ya están bastante grandecitos para resolvérselas solos, ¡Muevan el culo cabrones, no me hagan perder mi valioso tiempo!-

Los chicos no pudieron escaparse del entrenamiento, fueron 50 vueltas, más las de la piscina, aunados a su preocupación solo pudieron llamar a escondidas a los Kohais para que buscaran a los pelinegros en su lugar. Al final del día solo tuvieron energías para caminar a casa, Nagisa y los demás aún no daban noticias positivas y eso que ya eran las 5pm.

-Ellos estará bien— Musitó Makoto rogando que así fuera.

-Lo estarán, espero…

Rin abrió la puerta despacio, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que los pelinegros estuvieran bien, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al abrir la puerta estuvieran en casa y sí lo estaban, de hecho los encontraron en la sala. Makoto y rin corrieron con alegría a abrazarles, pero los pelinegros los zapearon por hacer ruido. ¿Qué era ese ruido extraño que salió del cuarto de Haru que se empezaba a escuchar justo después del azoton de puerta? ¿Eso no era algo como….


	4. ¿A quién mierda se le ocurrió tomar este

_**Alagatahumana:** Actualice como milagro divino XD, espero que todavia lo sigas ha pasado muchooo, y bueno gracias por el review. Y pues por esta semana seguiré tu consejo y no pararé._

* * *

 **¿A QUIÉN MIERDA SE LE OCURRIÓ TOMAR ESTE ATAJO?**

Después que los kohai cruzaron el umbral de la puerta despidiéndose Haruka Nanase sintió como le apretaban la muñeca con fuerza, deteniendo su andar. —Hoy te vas conmigo— Ordenó el imponente Sousuke Yamazaki al delfín que le miraba con cara de ¿ah? —Tengo mis motivos— Volvió a hablar pero Nanase no quito su cara de ¿ah? —Joder pareces retrasado, quita esa cara-

-usted perdone su alteza, pero no esperaba que te me declararás tan pronto-

-Declararme... ¡Una mierda!, no hay nadie que quiera salir con alguien como tú-

-Y yo que pensaba darte una oportunidad-

Sousuke trago saliva —Ya párale Nanase, no lo hago por ti, si nos vamos juntos Makoto y Rin podrán irse juntos también-

Haruka sonrió levemente, Sousuke estaba rojo como un tomate y no le sostenía la mirada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le miro así de avergonzado? El día X un secreto auspiciado sobre la playa, bajo el sol, junto a la arena.

-¿Qué esperas Yamazaki? Se nos está haciendo tarde— Le dijo después de tomar su mochila mientras entrecerraba la puerta. — ¿Estás seguro de que no debemos despertarlos al menos?-

-Considéralo un sacrificio de amistad, quizás nos toquen un montón de vueltas si ellos no llegan, pero al menos esa tensión fea que tiene la casa se irá— Yamazaki también tomó su mochila y se encamino a la salida.

-¿Y si no llegan?-

-Nanase, no seas inocente, cuando se despierten tendrán la casa sola-

-Nosotros también hemos tenido la casa sola—Sousuke dio un empujón a Nanase quitándolo de la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí. Prefirió no abundar más en el asunto de la casa sola, terminaría más sonrojado y Nanase ganaría.

Haruka siguió a Sousuke, él quería aclarar que lo de la casa sola no lo dijo para incomodarlo, a decir verdad solo un poquito, lo que quería dar a entender Nanase es que no importaba lo mucho que se gustaran si eran tan novatos como ellos mismos, así los dejaran solos un año, no harían nada. Y la verdad Haru no quería dar 50 vueltas corriendo en vano.

Tras unas calles en silencio Sousuke terminó siendo guiado por Haruka. Nanase caminaba a paso lento, a Yamazaki las calles le parecieron desconocidas, definitivamente ese no era el camino que usaba usualmente cuando salía con Rin. —¿A dónde me llevas?— Preguntó algo desconfiado tras notar que las calles estaban demasiado vacías.

-No a la playa-

-¡Nanase!-

-Supéralo Yamazaki, no fue para tanto— Haruka sonrió pícaro, nada como mencionar la palabra playa y Yamazaki se ponía sumamente a la defensiva.

-ya, párale Nanase, prometimos no volver a hablar de eso-

-¿Por qué te da miedo admitir lo que pasó?-

-Tú lo empezaste, no fui yo, yo no tengo nada que admitir-

-No es cierto, tú empezaste-

-¡Nanase! ¡Al carajo contigo!— Acto seguido Sousuke berrinches Yamazaki se metió en una calle, Nanase le siguió, si le dejaba solo seguramente después tendrían que poner posters buscándolo.

Yamazaki caminaba a prisa, estaba molesto, avergonzado, bien tsundere. —¡Deja de seguirme Nanase!-

-Si no te sigo Makoto me hará una llave— Sousuke suspiró y bajó la velocidad de su paso. No es que pretendiera llevar la fiesta en paz, es que no quería padecer dolor de cuello otra vez. Además se sentía un poco más tranquilo pues ya estaban en la ruta que él tomaba junto a Rin.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y una calle Nanase se había aburrido y decidió tontear con Sousuke otra vez. —Yamazaki, yo no desayune-

-¿Por qué debe importarme Nanase?-

-Moriré de hambre-

-¿Rosas o claveles?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cuales te gustan más para tu funeral?-

-Si muero estarás triste y lo sabes-

-¿Triste yo? ¡Por favor! — Ni que pudiera seguir vivo si no estás.

-Yamazaki sigo teniendo hambre— Dijo Haru a manera de berrinche, a veces no entendía cómo podía gustarle el idiota insensible de Yamazaki.

-¡Ya cállate Nanase! Ordené los desayunos antes de salir, pasaremos por ellos al restaurante— Y entonces lo recordaba, era bien idiota usando palabras pero en actos podrían llamarlo "Romeo".

-ba..ka...su...ke-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-gracias-

Sousuke se sonrojo aunque apenas si escuchó el gracias, a veces simplemente no entendía como podía Nanase tener tanto efecto sobre él. Sousuke iba sobándose el hombro, a pesar que lo habían operado tiempo atrás, esa costumbre de sobarlo cuando se sentía nervioso no se le quito. —Si te duele tanto puedo "sobarte"-

Sousuke se frotó aun más el hombro. —No me duele nada Nanase, apresura el paso, yo tampoco he desayunado y estoy que podría comerme cualquier cosa-

-¿Me comerías a mí?-

-Tampoco estoy tan desesperado-

-¡Qué bueno no me gustaría convertirme en tu caca! — Sousuke sonrió un poco conteniendo la risa.

-Ha-ru-ka-ka, no suena mal, tal vez si te coma después de todo-

-Muy tarde bakasuke, ya llegamos-

Nanase recogió los almuerzos, a Yamazaki le toco pagarlos no muy contento, usualmente cuando comía con Rin cada uno pagaba lo suyo. Pero como Nanase usaba siempre su Makotocard nunca cargaba dinero. Ya que habían salido temprano aprovecharon para comerlos en el restaurante cosa que no le agrado al dueño, si él lo hubiera sabido no los hubiera empacado en los trastes desechables. ¡Malditos mocosos contaminantes! (Ustedes no lo hagan que moriremos más pronto de lo que debemos). Tragar se les hizo pesado, sobre todo cuando se miraban sin parpadear, tal vez debían terminar con esa costumbre de sentarse frente a frente. Pero si no luchaban por intimidarse a diario que sería de sus patéticas y aburridas vidas, terminaron su rameen de mariscos y rameen de carne, respectivamente.

Entonces llegó el turno de hacerle honor al nombre del fic. El primero en abrir su dosis diaria de gluten y grasas trans fue Harukaka. —El destino solo puede darte 2 cosas terror y complicidad— Leyó en voz alta como si a Yamazaki le importara escuchar lo que tiene que decir, bueno si le importa pero esto no es amor. Sousuke soltó una carcajada seca, al parecer se le estaban acabando las ideas al mono que escribía los papeles de las galletas. ¡A quién llamas mono Yamazaki pedazo de imbécil! (Saca su banana para desayunar y continúa escribiendo).

Bakasuke como respuesta procedió a leer la suya, después de todo cuando cada uno comía con su respectivo amigo en aquel lugar, se celebraba ese ritual y aunque ellos no fueran amigos continuarían la tradición para no perder la costumbre. —Tal vez no debiste desayunar— ¿Enserio? ¿Tanta flojera te da escribir maldito mono? (Haré que vomites tus palabras, ya lo verás).

Una vez engullido el cáncer, ambos chicos procedieron a abandonar el lugar. Justo cuando Yamazaki caminaba en dirección a la calle que salía directo a la universidad, Nanase lo detuvo sujetándolo de la manga del suéter. —Nanase no molestes, no tengo ganas de besarte, quiero llegar temprano, mientras más temprano estemos allá más rápido terminaremos el castigo-

-¿Y si mejor no vamos a la escuela?-

-Wooo, tenemos un chico malo. ¿No me digas que quieres escaparte para tener una cita? ¡No sabía que te ponía así de mal!-

Nanase lo miró con su usual poker face. —En realidad es porque las galletas casi decían que cometeremos un asesinato y soy muy joven y lindo para ir a prisión-

-¿De verdad le crees a esas porquerías?-

-pero la vez pasada decían que del odio al amor solo hay un paso-

Yamazaki arqueó una ceja — ¿Me amas?-

-Tienes razón...¿Quién le cree a esas porquerías?-

Sousuke se zafó del agarre, no cayó en cuenta que tomó la dirección equivocada y que no tomaría el atajo usual por el que Rin lo llevaba. Pero no habría que culpar a su mal sentido de la orientación, en realidad inconscientemente buscaba donde esconderse, ese "tienes razón" casi lo hizo desmayarse, pero el resto de la frase solo lo hizo lamentarse de lo iluso que era.

Yamazaki le saco al menos 4 metros de ventaja a Nanase que intentaba correr tras de él para decirle que ese no era el camino a la universidad. Pero Yamazaki estaba tan apenado consigo mismo que no paró y siguió caminando aunque escuchaba los leves balbuceos de Nanase ¡Por aquí no es! Si como no. —¡Conozco este camino como la palma de mi mano Nanase por aquí siempre me trae Rin! —Justo cuando termino la frase se dio cuenta que no conocía ni un poco la calle en la que estaba.

Nanase lo alcanzo agitado, sus branquias no le servían muy bien en tierra. —Bien Nanase para que dejes de molestar, desde ahora tú serás el guía— Dijo con un tono de superioridad como si le concediera a Nanase un honor.

-No sabes dónde estamos. ¿Verdad?-

-No tengo ni puta idea-

-Imbécil-

-Tarado-

-¡Llamaré a Makoto!-

-No seas mimado Nanase, en este momento Makoto no está para resolverte la vida-

-Pero estamos perdidos, ¿se te ocurre algo mejor?-

-Existe el GPS-

-Mi celular no tiene-

-Cierto, tu todavía usas las piedras para crear fuego y hacer señales de humo-

-Muy gracioso, deja de perder el tiempo y usa el tuyo-

Sousuke Yamazaki, sentido de la orientación nulo, Tsundere inconsciente, pero sobre todo buen chico, cayó en cuenta que su celular estaba apagado, intento prenderlo, tras varios piquetes de botón improductivos, miro a Nanase quién estaba a una tecla de marcarle a Makoto. —Vale, no tengo pila, pero eso no significa que Makoto deba venir a rescatarnos-

-¿Entonces qué propones?-

-¿Y si te invito una copa? Y me acerco a tu boca...

-No se diga más, le voy marcar a Makoto— Haruka Nanase estaba a punto de presionar la tecla cuando noto a una chica gorda en medio de la oscuridad tirada en el suelo del callejón que estaba a lado —¡Un cadáver! — Musitó bajito impacto.

Yamazaki volteó, incrédulo, se adentro en el callejón, para darse cuenta de algo más aterrador —¡Está viva! —Gritó y Nanase tuvo el valor para adentrarse también.

La chica en cuestión estaba sobre el suelo respirando muy agitada, Sousuke se acercó a ella, con esto pudo notar 3 cosas; 1 no estaba gorda estaba embarazada, 2 estaba tirada porque al parecer pronto iba a parir, 3 se veía la cabeza del bebé.

-¡Nanase llama una ambulancia! — Haru intentó obedecer la orden pero para cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo ya había reaccionado, puso su suéter sobre el piso junto a los pies de la mujer que susurraba palabras inteligibles, al parecer era china o algo así, dejo el teléfono en el suelo. Colocó sus manos temblorosas cerca del sexo de la mujer y las junto como formando una cunita, la mujer tras ver la acción pujó.

Yamazaki abrió la boca consternado cuando vio medio cuerpo de un bebé saliendo y a Haru sostenerlo pálido. Sousuke solo atino a tomar el teléfono, llamar al 911 y pedir una ambulancia, apenas si pudo decir frases raras como, señora pariendo, callejón, luego corrió fuera a preguntar la calle para después decirla, al terminar su llamada, segundos después de escuchar el llanto del bebe se vomito a lado del contenedor de basura que había en el callejón.

Haru comenzó a gritar muerto de miedo cuando sosteniendo al bebé que acaba de ser expulsado entre líquidos sanguinolentos y espesos, se dio cuenta que venía otro. —¡Yamazaki idiota! ¡Navaja!- Sousuke se acercó sosteniendo aún su estomago y de su bolsillo sacó una navaja y la acercó a Nanase. —¡Desinféctala!-

A Sousuke no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sacar el encendedor pasarle fuego. Nanase pegó otro grito, aun más aterrador cuando la cabeza del segundo bebé estuvo fuera. —¡Corta el cordón maldita sea! —Yamazaki obedeció y sujetando la tripa le hizo un doblez, metió la navaja por en medio, cerró los ojos y cortó.

Para cuando abrió los ojos Nanase le daba al primer niño envuelto en su camisa. Sousuke lo recibió con cuidado sin decir ni pio. Nanase le quitó la navaja, la sostuvo con su boca y procedió a recibir al segundo niño. —¡Yamazaki tu suéter! —Exigió.

Sousuke maniobró como pudo y logró sacarse el suéter. Haruka lo tomó y envolvió al niño. Acto seguido el niño comenzó a llorar, Haruka suspiró aliviado y cortó el segundo cordón. Un auto reflejo lo hizo mirar la vagina de la mujer de nuevo. —¡Con un carajo! — Sí, había otro saliendo, pero este estaba raro. —¿Qué es ese plástico?-

-No es un plástico—Susurró Yamazaki. Haruka lo entendió, entregó el segundo niño a Yamazaki quién sentado en el suelo cerca de Haru lo recibió con su mano libre. Los niños estaban ligeros no pesaban, pero Yamazaki se movía como si fueran de 30 kilos y de cristal. Haruka acercó la navaja y tomando el pastico con la punta de los dedos cortó un poco.

Nanase estaba llegando a su límite, la escena siguiente lo hizo estar cerca de desmayarse, recordó aquella película llamada el resplandor y el baño de sangre subsecuente. Sí, la niña salió facilita, sí, Haruka la recibió pero no fue lo único. Un chorro de líquido amniótico le dio en la cara. Nanase comenzó a llorar gimoteando. Yamazaki pateó su mochila junto a la de Nanase y pidiéndole perdón a uno de los bebes lo puso sobre estas. Maniobrando raro de nuevo, se quitó la camisa y la entregó a Nanase, quién medio envolvió a la niña. Mirando que Nanase parecía ido Yamazaki le quitó la navaja de la mano izquierda a Haru y cortó el cordón. —Todo está bien— Le susurró cuando la bebe comenzó a moverse entre la camisa.

-No es cierto— Protestó Haru quién no dejaba de ver fijamente aquella vagina.

Yamazaki gritó —¡Por Kamisama!-

Sousuke después de un soliloquio de 2 segundos, se convenció así mismo que era súper macho, súper hombre, lomo plateado, pecho depilado. Entregó el niño a Nanase quién sosteniendo a los dos bebes se fue a sentar junto al tercero y dejo lo siguiente en manos de Yamazaki. Otra cabeza más estaba allí. Jodido problema, la mamá se había desmayado ya. Sousuke intentó meter los dedos por debajo y arriba de los pliegues para forzar la salida. Tras su intento fallido debido a sus dedotes, optó por empujar la panza de la mamá, procurando no recargar mucho su peso, una cabeza y unos hombros se liberaron, Sousuke lloró aliviado. Recibió a la ultima bebe en sus manos. Su cuerpo era gelatina, pegando la bebe a su pecho, cortó el cordón. Miró de nuevo ese sorprendente lugar, no había más bebés.

La bebé en cuestión no se movía, Yamazaki le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras sentía temor. —Sí despiertas te prometo que me declaro a Nanase— ¿Palabras mágicas? ¿La bebe era Souharu? Nunca lo sabremos, pero como milagro dejo salir un pequeño llanto. Sousuke lloró mientras la abrazaba.

La ambulancia llegó, la escena quedará registrada en los anales de la historia de los fics. Haruka intentaba cantar una canción desafinada mientras un bebé sobre sus piernas cruzadas lloraba, otro bebé también lloraba sobre su brazo izquierdo, otro más en el derecho. Y Yamazaki lloraba a unos pasos de él abrazando a la bebe pues no tenía con que cubrirla.

Se debe destacar que estaban embarrados de líquido amniótico, fluidos vaginales y sangre. Mientras la mamá estaba inconsciente y desangrándose sobre el piso. Los paramédicos subieron a todos a la ambulancia. El resto del camino hasta el hospital después de que los bebés recibieron envoltorios más adecuados, Haruka y Sousuke se encargaron de cargarlos todo el camino.

La mujer fue ingresada a terapia intensiva, había perdido bastante sangre, los niños fueron llevados a revisión neonatal. Sousuke y Haru, recibieron un par de batas azules para cubrirse porque las enfermeras no paraban de babear cada vez que pasaban junto a ellos. Un funcionario de la embajada china, llegó al lugar después de una hora.

El funcionario explicó a los muchachos que su ciudadana estaba allí bajo contrato de adopción, para una pareja japonesa, después de otra hora de llamadas y más, el funcionario les pidió un favor.

-¿Podrían cuidar de los bebés por 1 semana?-

Haruka y Sousuke estaban asombrados por el requerimiento, pero después de que les explicara el tecnicismos del ius sanguinis (criterio para tener la nacionalidad en Japón, es decir ser nacido de padre o madre japonés). Criterios sobre adopción en China y en Japón, además de criterios de naturalización por ius solis (por haber nacido en Japón). Resumiendo les explicó que no podían hacerse cargo a las autoridades japonesas porque los niños no son japoneses por ser de madre china, pero que ellos tampoco podían sin permiso, ya que aunque la madre fuera china, los niños nacieron en Japón para ser adoptados por japoneses (aquí es cuando me siento orgullosa de mis clases de derecho público privado, pero no vayan de chismosos con mi maestra), así que mínimo tardarían una semana en un limbo legal en lo que se localizaba a los padres adoptivos.

Al finalizar la extraña experiencia Haruka y Sousuke regresaron a casa con un curso exprés que las enfermeras les dieron sobre cuidado de bebes, ropitas de bebe una parte que les dio el funcionario chino, el hospital y la tienda que encontraron camino a casa, muchos pañales, 2 carriolas dúplex, 2 niños y 2 niñas, fórmula láctea, mamilas y cobertores.

Antes de entrar a casa Sousuke abrazó a Haruka y le dirigió la única frase que sus 20 años le permitieron decir. —No sé si estoy listo para ser padre, pero por favor no me dejes solo-

* * *

Hola les habla el mono XD. Primero que nada PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON no hay justificación, soy una floja de mierda, llorona, etc, etc (insertar insultos) bien, esta semana estaré publicando otro capis de este fic, porque estaba bien pinches abandonado. ¿Y nanase es un demonio? ese el capi 6 para la paroxima semana y antes de navidad el 7, me super estoy aplicando para escribir, de hecho he de confesar que e ya los tengo medio escritos como desde agosto, pero no se que me paso, tal vez veo mucho , o myreadingmanga o no se, perdi como 5 meses a lo YOLO ni mi tesis he hecho. de hecho de nanase tengo capitulo 11 y 12 hechos y otros mas porque pinches desodernada. Y bueno no olviden dejar sus comentarios insultativos, los merezco, y esta vez prometiddo y cumplido que para el 1ero de enero tendran las respuestas a sus amables comentarios en ESTO NO ES UN FIC. Le dedico este capi a la hermosa Sara que dijo que vale la pena esperarme u.u es hermosa. Por cierto estoy escribiendo un omegaverse bien sabrosano de ka-chanomega x deku/todoroki/iida se llama como crear un villano, solo tiene 10 capis, y bueno espero que para enero ya este finalizadizimososososos y escribo un yurio centric con narraciones bien finolis de violador del bosque, ese hasta febrero. como minimo y un omegaverse horrendo que es una fuking maldicion que se llama mala suerte que es crossover gigantesco de todo lo que encontre han pasado 84 años y no puedo terminarlo. Las amo, no me odien, prometo volver pronto como al ratito con el capi que sigue UNA SEMANA AL LIMITE.

Lo olvidaba a partir de el capitulo 7 le introduje one shots makorin que hice que no sabia donde poner, los introduzco a manera de sueños. y bueno no es por spoilear pero se les viene un lemon que ni lo van a aver venir y no como un sueño como en los shots , de a devis.


End file.
